


2460 Minutes

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, it's 1:30 am, it's 3:30 am, um, why do i only update past midnight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Jeremy vowed to not make any friends while he visited his aunt in California. For six months.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me

Jeremy dread the seasonal trips his dad would plan. Most of the time it was three to six hours in a car, driving to states around the East or Mid-East but this year. His dad decided on a forty-one-hour drive to California. Whatever had given him that idea, Jeremy had pleaded they didn’t.  
_____________

  
_“Dad do you really think going to aunt Linda’s is that important? I mean she never stays in touch and I understand she’s your sister but she’s kind of always busy and-"_

_  
“Nonsense, Jeremy. I already called her and she’s okay with it! So pack your bags worth at least a month, we’ll be staying for six months”_

__  
“S-six months?!”  
_____________

  
Jeremy did not enjoy that idea. He didn’t like long car rides, didn’t like being away from home, or school for that matter. At least his father was making him enroll in a school in L.A. For six months. He was grateful his dad let him honestly. He’d been the new kid multiple times and absolutely hated being the new kid. He was glad he finally settled into Middle Borough and befriended his three friends, Christine, Chloe, and Brooke. Although he was sure Chloe didn’t like him that much. They still all stayed friends and Jeremy couldn’t be happier. But he still needed to go to school in the meantime so he wouldn’t get held back.

  
But moving away for six months to see his aunt who was kind of rich and kind of hated Jeremy because he didn’t grow up to be like her son, Jeremy’s cousin, Eric. They were complete opposites, just like his dad and aunt. Expect his dad got along with his sibling, Jeremy very rarely got along with anyone in his family. He wasn’t mean or anything, they all just picked on him and saw him as a loser. So did Ryan with his gay jokes that his aunt would never discipline him on. Jeremy complained once. When he was thirteen and Ryan only called him a snitch and swore up and down he didn’t say anything, even though Jeremy’s father, Paul, had heard him. They left a week early that year.

  
Speaking of leaving early in the year. Jeremy had to at least tell his friends. He really was going to. He just couldn’t.. Say it. And get it out there without changing the subject. He figured maybe they’d be mad at him or maybe any emotion on the spectrum.

  
So here he stood, staring up at the school, sighing slightly. He knew he wasn’t going to any of his classes. His dad told him they were leaving at noon and he needed to be home by eleven to get on the road. He took a short breath before quickly walking through the doors, firstly going to his locker to take out all of his useless books. Next was walking into each classroom before the bell to turn in the next few days of homework he’d done. Only thing was, he hated having freshman and eighth graders stare as this godly older person walked in randomly. Their faces were a little priceless though.

  
Next step was telling his whole three friends. He had gym with Christine, and homeroom with all of them. He thought about his chances before staying in the guy’s bathroom on his phone the whole time, preferring to text their stupid group chat while Brooke and Chloe were in biology.

  
As soon as he locked the stall door he put his backpack down, sitting on it instead on the gross floor. He already had his phone out, checking the past texts from days to hours ago.

  
** \- This chat is a mess - **

  
**Chrischris 7:12 AM:** Why are you guys never awake this early

  
**Brooke the cook 7:43 AM:** Not all of us hav theatre and r at school at 6 chris

  
**Chrischris 7:45 AM:** Well you should

  
**JeremyQueere 8:12 AM:** Hjkjhkjh

  
**Chlo da ho 8:12 AM:** What the fuck is up with u ?

  
**JeremyQueere 8:13 AM:** I got BIG news for y'all

  
**Brooke the cook 8:13 AM:** never say y'all again

  
**JeremyQueere 8:13 AM:** Y'all

  
**Chlo da ho 8:14 AM:** Ya’ll

  
**JeremyQueere 8:15 AM:** Y'all

  
**Chrischris 8:21 AM:** Y'all

  
**Brooke the cook 8:22 AM:** I hate all of you

  
**Chrischris 8:24 AM:** Now you know how I felt when you blew my phone up during class

  
**Chlo da ho 8:25 AM:** Love u too babe

  
**JeremyQueere 8:27 AM:** Ew, romance

  
**Chrischris 8:30 AM:** Magical, isn’t it?

  
**JeremyQueere 8:31 AM:** ¬_¬

  
**Chlo da ho 8:33 AM:** Jeremy  
**Chlo da ho 8:34 AM:** Your news?

  
**JeremyQueere 8:35 AM:** Right!  
**JeremyQueere 8:35 AM:** You’ll have to wait until we’re all togther in home room

  
**Chrischris 8:38 AM:** But I have you in gym, Where even are you? I’m just standing here with my phone

  
**JeremyQueere 8:39 AM:** I know Chrissy, but I’m not going to gym :P

  
**Chrischris 8:39 AM:** What? Why?! You left me alone!

  
**JeremyQueere 8:40 AM:** Haha  
**JeremyQueere 8:40 AM:** I’m not tecnically even supposed to be here today  
**JeremyQueere 8:41 AM:** I should be packing my bags for a trip

  
**Brooke the cook 8:43 AM:** Is that your big news?

  
**JeremyQueere 8:43 AM:** Can it Brooke  
**JeremyQueere 8:44 AM:** Maybe

  
**Chrischris 8:48 AM:** I wanna know now! And i’m done with gym anyways, just nearly ten more minutes :(

  
**Brooke the cook 8:49 AM:** You get out at 8:57

  
**JeremyQueere 8:50 AM:** Time is irrelevant unless it’s 41 hours in a car

  
**Chlo da ho 8:51 AM:** Damn, where the fuck are you going?

  
**JeremyQueere 8:51 AM:** I’ll tell when i come out

  
**Chrischris 8:53 AM:** Honey we all know you’re bi

  
**JeremyQueere 8:53 AM:** I meant out of the bathroom!!!

  
**Brooke the cook 8:54 AM:** You meant closet

  
**Chrischris 8:54 AM:** Damn right he did

  
**JeremyQueere 8:54 AM:** I’m never gonna text any of you again

  
**Chlo da ho 8:55 AM:** Who else r u gonna text? We’re your only friends

  
**JeremyQueere 8:55 AM:** Reason 1 why i need better friends

  
**Chrischris 8:56 AM:** Even me?!

  
**JeremyQueere 8:56 AM:** No  
**JeremyQueere 8:56 AM:** Chris, bathroom by the gym

  
**Chrischris 8:56 AM:** Gotcha !!

  
Jeremy stood up anyways and looked at his backpack. He grimaced a little, thinking about the disgust that would be on the back. He sighed and picked it up anyways, checking it before throwing it over his shoulder and unlocking the stall door. He glanced around before leaving the bathroom, deciding to walk his way to the gym, a good maybe thirty feet down the hall.

  
He turned the corner to the open gym doors, smiling as Christine bounced down the hall, as the bell rang “Jerry! Hey Jerry!” He hated being called that. He laughed anyway and smiled anyways because it still made her happy. She smiled up until she got up to him, lightly punching him in the arm “That’s for leaving me alone!” She pouted.

  
Jeremy only chuckled and smiled “I mean.. I’m not technically supposed to be here sooooo..” He shrugged with a relaxed smile as they walked. Christine grabbed onto his backpack as they walked, Jeremy weaving through the people before making it to the main hall with much fewer people.

  
“Why couldn’t you just text us the news if you weren’t going to be here?” She smiled “Not to be rude! I love seeing you, just curious” She put her hands together and smiled at him, lightly batting her eyelashes.

  
He smiled and shook his head, opening the Biology door, walking to their assigned homeroom seats “Well, I.. I just wanted you guys to see me- like, in person. Not over a text” He smiled, shrugging a little.

  
“Well you’re here now” Jeremy jumped at Chloe’s voice, her hands landing roughly on Jeremy’s shoulders from behind him “Whoa there scaredy cat” She giggled “What’s the big news?”

  
Jeremy raised his shoulders as he laughed nervously “Well… I’m- Going to California, obviously” He shrugged.

  
“That’s cool” Brooke smiled “It’ll be awesome when you come back, you can tell us all about it and take lots of pictures this week” Brooke laughed, propping her elbow on the table to hold her chin up.

  
“Uh..” Jeremy laughed, shaking his head “It won’t uh- be a week” Jeremy shrugged, feeling the nerves work up his body.

  
“Oh, how long are you gonna be gone?” Christine smiled at him.

  
Jeremy sighed and folded his arms on the desk to lay his head down “Six months” He mumbled through his arms. It was quiet for a few long minutes with his head on his arms. He groaned a little before sitting up. He tapped his fingers on the table lightly before looking at Christine. She was frowning and looked like a kicked puppy “Are you gonna cry?!” He was actually surprised.

  
“Maybe!” She pouted, rubbing her eyes.

  
“Please don’t cry” He mumbled, opening his arms for her to lean into, hugging him tightly “I promise to text the group chat as often as I can..” He offered, petting her head.

  
“Please do!” Brooke whined. She frowned and leaned into Jeremy’s back, hugging him “It’s gonna be so different without you at school..” She whispered.

  
Jeremy smiled a little and laughed “I know” he mumbled, flinching at a light smack to his head “Ow- What the hell?” He looked up at Chloe, tears forming in her eyes.  


  
"You could’ve told us sooner you know” She muttered before hugging him.

  
He smiled a little, letting go of Christine “Guys please- I only have two hands” He laughed. Christine and Brooke only hugged him tighter, Christine openly whimpering as she cried “Guys I love you, but you’re breaking my ribs” He whispered, finally being released.

  
Christine was the last to let go, wiping her eyes “Gosh..” She chuckled “We’re gonna miss you so much” She smiled.

  
“I’m gonna miss you guys too” He laughed “Gonna be lonely at a new school..” He whispered. He had thought about being new there. He hoped he would just be invisible and no one would notice him. Hopefully, forget who he was and not want to talk to him, and pray to whatever god there was that no one tried to hang out with him. It’s not that he was antisocial, well he was, but he was more terrified of making a fool of himself.

  
“Jeremy, honey, you’re shaking” Brooke interjected flatty. He looked down at his hands and frowned, hunching his shoulders “Aw.. Are you scared of going?”

  
Jeremy laughed and lowered his voice “Maybe..” He mumbled “I just- don’t know.. Like, here, no one really knows me, you know? And I really don’t want people knowing me and I get attached. Like, it’d be nice- but then I wouldn’t want to leave or have to explain to them ‘hey- uh, I actually live in New Jersey and not permanently staying here’ “ he laughed a little “So I’m just gonna go to school and stay home the whole time while I’m there” He mumbled.

  
“Aw…” Brooke frowned “C’mon, It’ll be fun Jer! You’ll just have online friends after that” She smiled “And then you’ll see them again” She giggled.

  
Jeremy huffed a little “I think I’ll stick to my plan” he laughed “Besides, not very many people pay attention to me”

  
“But what if these people are different?” Chloe teased, her mascara a little messed up in the corner of her eyes. Jeremy and Brooke shared a knowing glance, both silently agreeing to not say anything.

  
He just shrugged “What if they ignore me even more?” he smirked.

  
“Touche Jer” She smirked back, poking him “Aye?”

  
“Aye,” Jeremy poked her back in the arm before turning to Christine “On a more serious note” He smiled at her “Don’t worry. I’ll be back in the summer! And maybe I’ll be able to be back for your summer play!” He grinned.

  
“You’re gonna miss Romeo and Juliet!” Christine whined. She very well knew Jeremy liked Romeo and Juliet, purely for their inside jokes. He did feel a little bad for missing it.

  
Brooke gasped, making Jeremy turn his head “You’re not gonna be here for my birthday!!” She cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes “You’ve celebrated with me since we were- Like ten!” She whimpered “It’s just gonna be me and my mom and dad! They’re gonna be super disappointed!” She protested, full on crying now.

  
Jeremy frowned and opened his arms for her, hugging her “I’m sorry.. My dad’s already decided” He mumbled into her hair, sighing slightly “I’m sorry Brookey” He mumbled.

  
“Mom had something special planned this year” She mumbled, pulling away to wipe her eyes.

  
He frowned and rubbed her head “Still do it anyways! I don’t have to be there for it. It’s your birthday after all”

  
“It was actually something for you so..” Brooke giggled a little “It was my idea, but mom agreed”

  
“Oh..” He mumbled “Well, it’s your birthday, so if it’ll make you happy then you should do it. And if you want me to see it, we can video call” He smiled slightly “How does that sound?”

  
“Hm.. maybe” She pouted before smiling “I guess we can” She grinned.

  
Jeremy smiled and pat her head before checking the time on his phone. It was nearly nine thirty, but the sooner he got there, the sooner he could possibly get back. Maybe he could beg his dad that he missed his friends and come home early. He liked that idea, to be honest. He felt his stomach turn as he stood up, pushing in his chair.

  
“Are you leaving now?” Christine mumbled, wiping her eyes again.

  
He slowly nodded before practically being tackled by Christine in a tight hug, trapping his left arm around his waist. He raised his arm a little as Brooke hugged him, squeezing his sternum tightly “Guys-” he mumbled, fighting to breathe. He also knew it was cliche to be hugged to the point you couldn’t breathe, but Christine and Brooke had the kind of strength to break your spine. Brooke finally let go when she heard a loud crack, drawing Christine back as well to stare at him “Ow- Oh- ow.. What the hell?” He whispered, laughing lightly “Did you just break my spine?!”

  
Christine only giggled and shrugged “It’s possible” She teased, lightly hitting him. He slightly moved his shoulder, sticking his tongue out to pretend he was dead. Christine only giggled and pat his back “Sorry If we hurt you”

  
“Nah, It’s fine” He smiled, glancing at his phone “I gotta go around twelve, but my dad knows I won’t be around for Biology” He laughed bitterly. He knew he’d have to leave for nearly two months or so, but he hadn’t prepared for what it was actually going to be like. He didn’t wanna leave any of his friends to go be alone again.

  
“We’re gonna miss you Jer..” Chloe whispered before hugging him. He stood rigid for a second before hugging her tightly “It’s like you’re leaving forever” She whispered.

  
He laughed, patting her shoulder “Nah.. Just a few months” He grinned.

  
Christine frowned, hugging him by the waist “It’s gonna be forever until we can hug you again!” She whined.

  
Brooke smiled, hugging his chest “We’ll see you soon, Jerry” She whispered into his side.

  
“You guys a goodbye kiss or something?” Jeremy muttered from the little huddle of arms and hair around him.

  
“Yes!” Brooke and Christine giggled in unison, watching Jeremy’s face turn a light pink.

  
“I didn’t think you’d actually say yes!” Jeremy groaned.

  
“You doubt me, Jeremy” Christine grinned and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He laughed a little and held her head to kiss her forehead.

  
“Me next! Me next!” Brooke grinned, having to climb onto the chair to bend down and kiss his cheek. He laughed and helped her down, kissing her forehead next.

  
He turned to look at Chloe. She widened her eyes and smiled a little before opening her arms. Jeremy sighed a little and smiled widely, hugging her. They pulled apart and laughed a little. Jeremy swallowed and watched them for a second before frowning “..This is goodbye then” He smiled.

  
“Not goodbye! Until we meet again” Christine grinned.

  
Jeremy glared for a second, humming “I feel like that’s a reference but I can’t put my finger on it” He mumbled, grabbing his backpack. He slung it over his shoulders and smiled at them before patting Christine’s head “Don’t freak out on the play” He smiled and walked to the door, almost dragging his feet. He looked back again and waved, walking out the door.

  
Christine sniffled a little and smiled “There goes our boy..” She laughed, enjoying the silence.

  
Brooke smiled, still staring at the door “Wanna spam the group chat with love?”

  
“Hell yes” Chloe grinned, already having her phone out.

  
**Chlo da ho 9:29 AM:** Miss you already!!

  
**Brooke the cook 9:29 AM:** Can’t wait to see you again!!!!

  
**Chrischris 9:29 AM:** I love you jerry !!

  
**Brooke the cook 9:29 AM:** You’re like a brother to us!

  
**Chlo da ho 9:30 AM:** Be safe!

  
**Chrischris 9:30 AM:** Can’t wait to talk again !

  
**Brooke the cook 9:30 AM:** Rest well in the car!

  
**JeremyQueere 9:31 AM:** Guys I’m still in the hall wtf

  
**Chrischris 9:31 AM:** HIS FIRST TEXT AFTER BEING GONE

  
**Chlo da ho 9:31 AM:** OMG IT’S SO GOOD TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN

  
**Brooke the cook 9:32 AM:** WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH

  
**Chrischris 9:32 AM:** WHICH STATE ARE YOU IN

  
**JeremyQueere 9:33 AM:** A constant state of anoyance from my three friends

  
**Chlo da ho 9:33 AM:** Shit. He’s still a bitch  
**Chlo da ho 9:33 AM:** Send him back to california, he needs another vacation

  
**JeremyQueere 9:34 AM:** I HAVEN’T LEFT YET

  
With that Jeremy only groaned and put the chat on mute, shoving it into his pocket. He loved the girls, but he didn’t love the annoyance they always gave off. Sometimes the jokes and teasing was too much for him. He ignored the small vibrations, having to even turn those off for the next few hours.

  
He made his way out of the school, not really bothering to sign out of the school since he never even showed up to classes. He walked down the sidewalk back to his house, seeing his dad put a few bags in the back of their car.

  
He smiled and jogged over, throwing his backpack in the back seat before going to the trunk, helping him put a bag in “Hey dad” He smiled and looked at the other bags, sitting in the driveway “How’s the packing go?”

  
John sighed and stood up more, rubbing his back “Horribly.. I haven’t moved this much since you were born” He muttered.

  
Jeremy only laughed and smiled “Sorry for being born I guess” He rolled his eyes and put another bag in the back before counting them “Seven bags? Why so many?”

  
“We’re packing a month or two of clothes son, there’s like a week of clothes in one bag”

  
Jeremy hummed and nodded “That’s fair- Anyway, I’m gonna go get my computer and the charger, I’ll be back in a few minutes” He waved to his dad before running up the steps into the house and up the stairs, glancing around if there was anything else he needed. He unplugged his computer charger and picked up his laptop, holding it and the mess of wire in his hand. He went to the door, stealing another glance around before closing his door and glancing around the house to make sure he had everything. He did turn off a lamp in the living room before going back outside though.

  
“That everything?” Jeremy smiled, opening the back seat to put his computer in his backpack”

  
“Hopefully” John mumbled and closed the trunk, going to the house to lock it. He then got to the car and buckled in.

  
Jeremy quickly followed, buckling in tightly as he took a breath. He felt his heartbeat pick up as his dad pulled out into the road. He glanced back at their house and smiled, pulling out his phone.

  
**JeremyQueere 10:22 AM:** We’re on the road

  
**Chrischris 10:24 AM:** OHHH WE’RE ON THE ROAD AGAIN

  
**Brooke the cook 10:25 AM:** We'Ee TrAvEliNg FaSt tHrOuGh ThE sKy ToNigHt

  
**JeremyQueere 10:26 AM:** I regret ever being any of your friends

  
**Chlo da ho 10:26 AM:** No you don’t

  
**JeremyQueere 10:26 AM:** You’re right I dont

  
**Chrischris 10:27 AM:** Awwwwww  
**Chrischris 10:27 AM:** Gay

  
**JeremyQueere 10:28 AM:** Aye dats me

  
**Brooke the cook 10:28 AM:** Why is this our friendship group

 **  
Chlo da ho 10:29 AM:** I don’t know, but I fucking love it

  
**Chrischris 10:29 AM:** Same

  
**JeremyQueere 10:30 AM:** See you guys in like.. 40 hours, go back 3 hours so like.. 38 uh

  
**Brooke the cook 10:30 AM:** Don’t try to understand it, we won’t get it either

  
**JeremyQueere 10:31 AM:** Thanks Brooke, alright well I’m sleeping so night

  
Jeremy turned his phone off without bothering to wait for replies. He reclined his chair back and yawned, leaning back.

  
“Sleeping already?” His dad laughed “It’s only ten in the morning"

  
Jeremy hummed “And I’ve been up since like seven.. And stayed up for.. I don’t know how long but I didn't sleep barely at all” He laughed, closing his eyes peaceful.

  
“Alright” Paul whispered “Night son”

  
Jeremy smiled at the feeling of his head being rubbed lightly before he slowly drifted off.

  
_____________

  
After nearly twenty hours into the ride, John was tired to the point he could barely stay awake. Smart guy he was, passed the hotel they were going to stay at since they were making good time. At least Jeremy reminded him to stop for gas in Ohio so they were at an almost full tank of gas, probably halfway now. They were supposed to stop in Missouri.. Forty miles ago.

  
Jeremy on the hand was wide awake and offered to take over for the night. His dad argued but Jeremy didn’t think he was complaining when he was asleep in the passenger seat ten minutes later. Jeremy finished the drive, stopping for gas in Oklahoma and going through Texas to New Mexico. It was ten in the morning, at least in New Jersey. Jeremy thought. He couldn’t remember, he was tired and needed to sleep soon but at least he stopped for coffee at the last gas station. About seven hours ago? Maybe six, Jeremy didn’t bother with time zones anymore.

  
He stopped for gas again in Arizona, traveling a good thirty-six hours, wishing he were at his aunt’s already. He came back and sat down in the car, not bothering to look at the time.

  
“Wanna switch?” Paul smiled.

  
Jeremy mumbled a soft “Yes” Before getting out and trudging to the other side of the car, switching. Needless to say, Jeremy slept the rest of the ride there. Once they got there, Paul unpacked everything before waking Jeremy.

  
Jeremy was still tired, the time now being around nine at night. He didn’t know if the time zones changed or not, but he could care less as he got out of the car, lazily shut the door and trudged up to his aunt’s house, ignoring his aunt’s calls before being engulfed in a large hug.

  
Jeremy only closed his eyes and fell onto her shoulder, groaning.

  
“Oh, my silly boys” Linda giggled “Tired from your drive?” Jeremy only nodded and lightly patted her side back. She laughed lightly and let him go “Well Eric set up a room for you in the basement where you’ll share, so you can go there and sleep” she smiled and stood on her toes to kiss Jeremy’s forehead “Night sweetie”

  
Jeremy smiled and waved “Night auntie” He yawned and made his way down the stairs to find Eric on his bed with earbuds and his phone in his lap.

  
He looked up and smiled “Hey- Jerry, gotten taller last time I saw you” He laughed “So short I used to think you were a girl” he grinned.

  
Jeremy mumbled something and ignored him, crawling onto the bed to fall down and sigh heavily. He closed his eyes and let himself fade into sleep again, much easier than last time. Finally. Relaxation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been literally a full month u m edksjfx  
> its shorter and less than i expected and im unhappy with it but im trying im sorry

Jeremy woke up to a wet feeling on his face. Something warm and gross smelling before he felt it in his nose and sat up “Ew-” He wiped his face and looked down to see a dog. He wiped his nose and smiled a little “Hey Violet” Jeremy laughed and lightly pet her head. He remembered when he came here last Eric had begged his mother for a dog. When he did get it, the dog liked Jeremy more. Jeremy knew why anyways, it was because Eric would try to pull on her ears and tail.

Jeremy pet her ears and scratched her head before getting up “Good to see you again too” He whispered, looking over at Eric’s bed, seeing his sleeping figure on the bed. Jeremy looked away quickly when he saw him turned and hopped out of bed, immediately being bumped into by Violet “Not now girl” He whispered.

He made his way around her and to the stairs, seeing the door open. He rolled his eyes and slowly made his way up the stairs, flinching when he heard Violet’s nails clicking on the old wood. He quickly turned to shush her and put a finger to his mouth. She was a smart dog after all, only really obedient to Jeremy though. As soon as he started walking again, he heard Violet’s softer steps as she came up with him.

Once he reached the top, he pushed the door open more, wincing slightly at the creak the door projecting. He sighed and stepped up to the living space, letting the dog run out. He laughed softly, looking outside. The sun was just barely up, a light pink and orange. He closed the door softly and went to the screen door that led to the deck, sliding it open “Violet” He whispered, snapping his fingers as she came, running out the door.

He smiled, looking up at the sky. A few stars were littered around the blue that was slowly vanishing. He searched his pockets for his phone, taking it out and pulling up the camera. He knew Chloe liked sunsets and that shit. He shrugged, taking a few pictures of the pink, moving to the purple and the blue with stars, quickly spamming their group chat.

**JeremyQueere 6:52 AM:** _Image sent_

**JeremyQueere 6:52 AM:** _ Image sent _

**JeremyQueere 6:52 AM:** _Image sent_

**Chlo da ho 9:52 AM:** gASP **Chlo da ho 9:53 AM:** These are gorgeous !! Oh my god

**Chrischris 9:53 AM:** I love you guys, but I’m in English and need to focus

**JeremyQueere 6:53 AM:** Sorry Chris, love ya

**Brooke the cook 9:54 AM:** It’s good to hear from you again jer !!

**JeremyQueere 6:54 AM:** Same, I miss you guys already..

**JeremyQueere 6:54 AM:** _Image sent_

**Brooke the cook 9:54 AM:** DOG

**Chlo da ho 9:55 AM:** I HEARD DOG, WHERE

**Chlo da ho 9:55 AM:** OMG DOG

**Chrischris 9:56 AM:** WHERE’S THE DOG

**JeremyQueere 6:57 AM:** You guys are dorks omf

**Chlo da ho 9:57 AM:** Only for dogs uwu

**Chrischris 9:57 AM:** PET THE POOCH FOR ME

**JeremyQueere 6:58 AM:** _Image sent_

**Chlo da ho 9:58 AM:** YOU PET THE DOGGO

**JeremyQueere 6:58 AM:** I dids

**Chrischris 9:59 AM:** That goes against my english class right now

**JeremyQueere 6:59 AM:** Owo

**Chrischris 10:00 AM:** NO

**Brooke the cook 10:00 AM:** OwowOwOWOWOWowowowowOWOWow

**Chrischris 10:01 AM:** STOP

**JeremyQueere 7:01 AM:** Uwu

**Brooke the cook 10:01 AM:** OwowowowowowowowowowowowowO

**Chlo da ho 10:02 AM:** Stop spamming me with owo faces

**JeremyQueere 7:02 AM:** Fine, but only because im gonna make breakfast for my family and asshole of a cousin

**Brooke the cook 10:02 AM:** Aw, that’s a little mean dontcha think?

**JeremyQueere 7:03 AM:** He says gay as an insult and makes gay jokes all the time

**Brooke the cook 10:03 AM:** Kill him

**Chlo da ho 10:03 AM:** Knife to the throat in his sleep

**Chrischris 10:04 AM:** Yeets a knife in his throat

**JeremyQueere 7:04 AM:** Oof

**JeremyQueere 7:04 AM:** WELP, BRB TO COOK

Jeremy put his phone back in his pocket and called Violet to come inside. He scanned the room for his bags as he closed the screen door. He checked in the rooms before going to the front door, stopping when he found their bags, half unpacked in the big living room. It took going through four bags for him to find his earbuds, but not the phone charger he was looking for. He resorted to unpacking everything in the bags and repacking them before remember it was in his backpack. 

He sighed heavily and looked for his backpack, finding it on the couch. He fished through all the zippers and finally found it, plugging it on the glass table. The one he was afraid of breaking, still to this day. He hated the little ceramic bowls and dishes they had on the table that rocked and tottered every time he’d hit the table.

He quickly pushed his anxious thoughts about the table away and made his way into the kitchen. He searched around for boxes of food, thinking. Eggs. Bacon. Pancakes or waffles. He scratched his head and tried to remember what his aunt and cousins favorite was. Maybe sausage. He groaned softly and took out a mix for pancakes, hoping it’d be enough.

He got everything out, being as quiet as possible as he mixed the pancake batter, careful to mix it but not scrape the spoon across the edge to make a noise. He really didn’t wanna get yelled at by his aunt or cousin for being too loud.

He jumped at the ding of his phone and put the bowl down, walking to it as he checked the group chat.

**Chrischris 10:16 AM:** JEREMY WE HAVE A FREE PERIOD YOU WANNA VIDEO CHAT

Jeremy groaned softly as he unplugged his phone and brought it to the kitchen, plugging it in behind the microwave.

**JeremyQueere 7:18 AM:** If I do you’ll have to be quiet because everyone is still asleep

He ignored the next few texts as he poured the batter into the frying pan before grabbing his phone again.

**Chrischris 10:19 AM:** We promise!! I do at least

**JeremyQueere 7:19 AM:** Fine

He glanced at the pan again to make sure it wasn’t burning before jumping at the vibration of his phone, pressing the call button.

“Hi!!” Christine whispered, being the one who was holding the phone. Chloe was sitting next to her on her phone while Brooke was on Christine’s other side, leaning on Christine’s shoulder to see Jeremy.

“Hey” He mumbled back, smiling at them before setting his phone on the microwave, propping it to show the kitchen.

“Whoa, that’s a big kitchen” Brooke whispered, looking around with wide eyes.

“Yeah” Jeremy laughed, scrapping at the pancake before flipping it, nearly burning himself before pulling his hand away “It’s kind of nice.. My aunt has a big house, but I find it boring” He shrugged “Just my opinion”

“Whoa, is your aunt like.. rich or something?” Chloe interrupted, looking at the screen. Christine nudged her a little when Jeremy wasn’t looking.

“Uh..” Jeremy shrugged “I try to stay in her life a lot” he mumbled, glancing around before setting the pancake on a plate, making another one “Her ex-husband was a doctor so she got his money and now she’s got.. quite a bit saved up?” He shrugged “I don’t know” He mumbled helplessly.

“Wow. Gold digger” Chloe mumbled.

“Chloe!” Brooke whisper-screamed. Christine was giving her the same look from before.

“It’s okay” Jeremy mumbled, continuing to cook, half in frame “I know my family is a little strange, but I’m sure she loved my uncle” He smiled “Just because someone has money doesn’t mean you love them more, I mean, if I was in love and a stranger offered me a million dollars to marry them I’d tell them no” Jeremy shrugged “But that’s just me”

“You’re such a soft and pure boy, Jeremy” Christine smiled before giggling at Jeremy’s slight blush.

“I’d tell them yes, kill the stranger and take the cash” Chloe smiled, leaning over Christine a little.

“..Are you seeing a therapist at the moment?” Jeremy whispered, stacking the pancakes, counting them. Eight. He hummed, thinking that'd be enough for the three of them. Jeremy knew breakfast made him sick, so he never ate. Or lunch. No wonder he was so small. Jeremy blinked before turning the stove off, going back to his phone to lay his arms on the microwave, laying his head on his arms to look at them.

“Actually, I’m not” Chloe smiled.

“You should think about looking into that” Jeremy smiled softly before leaving.

“Hey! Get back here you twink!” Chloe pouted as Jeremy made his way to his bags, searching for his earbuds. 

“Chloe, people are staring!”

“Let them!” 

He quickly found them and came back, putting them in his ears first before plugging them in “Blep” He mumbled as he smiled at them, unplugging his phone momentarily before plugging it in the living room.

“Beep!” Christine grinned.

“Boop” Brooke giggled.

“Bop” Chloe poked her head in momentarily.

“This friendship group is a bit of a mess” He smiled, glancing at Violet walking to him, climbing onto the couch with him. He grinned and laid down, padding his stomach where she crawled up to lick his face.

“Yeah but it’s nice- Oh my god a dog!” Christine gasped.

Chloe and Brooke turned and awed at her. Jeremy laughed, wiping his face “She has a licking problem” He mumbled, rubbing her head.

“Jeremy, we have very different definitions of problem” She whispered.

“I’m a problem” He smirked.

“Very different” Brooke backed her up.

“Probably” Jeremy shrugged, hearing someone walk around in the house “Someone’s awake” He mumbled.

“Oof” Chloe mumbled.

“Did you just say oof out loud?” Jeremy blinked, staring at her confusingly.

“Oof?” Chloe asked, making an innocent face.

“What?” Jeremy whispered, watching Eric walk into the kitchen before glancing back at his girls “Is that even normal?”

“For us, it is” Christine smiled.

“Yeah, no, but that’s why I’m asking- like.. It’s normal for us-”

“Then it’s normal” Chloe cut him off.

“No, but it’s not normal for other people” Jeremy watched Eric walk in the doorway with two pancakes, watching him. Jeremy looked up to meet his eyes and blink “Can I help you?” Jeremy mumbled. 

“Jerry?” Brooke frowned.

“I think it’s his aunt”

“Who’re you talking to this early?” 

“My friends at school?” Jeremy answered as a question.

“No, I think it’s his cousin” Brooke whispered.

“No, it’s his aunt” Chloe mumbled back.

“You have friends?” Eric smiled.

“More than you” Jeremy smirked, watching Eric’s smile fade.

“You’re kind of rude, you know that?” Eric said nonchalantly.

“Nah, just a smart-ass” Jeremy smiled.

“Jeremy, blink twice if it’s your cousin, blink once if it’s your aunt” Christine whispered.

Jeremy didn't look away from Eric as he blinked twice quickly, sitting up “So did you want something..?” Jeremy mumbled.

“..Food” Eric shrugged.

“I knew it!” Brooke grinned before sticking her tongue out at Chloe.

“Rude” Chloe mumbled, pushing her head away.

“That it?” Jeremy mumbled, slightly in a disbelieving tone.

“I’m not always a dick, you know” Eric smiled before sitting on the couch, next to Jeremy’s feet.

“So you admit you’re a dick?” Jeremy smiled.

“Ah.. You got me there” Eric laughed slightly. Jeremy felt uncomfortable, feeling comfortable. Feeling comfortable around Eric was uncomforting. 

“Jerry!” Christine snapped kindly.

Jeremy looked back at her and blinked “Yes?” He asked sarcastically.

“Whatcha doing?” She grinned.

“Sitting with my cousin” He mumbled, glancing up to meet Eric’s eyes.

“Ew” Chloe mumbled.

“Ew is right” Jeremy grinned “He’s pretty annoying too” He joked, nudging Eric’s side with his foot.

“I will stab you with this fork” He threatened.

Jeremy pulled back and smiled anxiously “And violent..” He mumbled.

“Did he just threaten to stab you with a fork?” Brooke blinked.

“He was joking” Jeremy waved it off.

“Bet” Eric glared.

“...Bring lilacs to the funeral, you know the light purples are my favorites” He whispered.

“And roses?” Christine grinned.

“Ew, Christine I love you, but roses are overused. Sorry” He laughed.

“Aw..” She whispered, pouting.

“A single rose” Jeremy supplied before feeling his knee get tapped and looked up.

“Get your shoes on” Eric smiled. Jeremy heard Christine squealing in the background before giggling.

“Why?” Jeremy frowned, sitting up “Where are we going?”

“You ask too many questions” Eric mumbled.

“Oh.. Uh- Okay?” Jeremy whispered before looking at Christine “I’m gonna go.. Somewhere. If they don’t find the body, Eric Jonas Miller murdered me” He whispered.

“Did you just say my middle name?”

“Someone has to know your name so they can prove you’re guilty of my murder”


End file.
